Universe 101's Timeline
This is the timeline of Universe 101. Creation When most universe were getting made, two beings of incredible power fought in the endless empty space. The Ancient has fought the origin of evil and sin in that world. The two fought for what seemed like eternity until both charged up blasts the size of existence and fired it at each other. The beams clashed and the power of the blasts was the Big Bang of that universe. The Ancient has died in the process but turned most of his power into a device that would be activated if the universe is threatened and would seek a host to protect the universe. His enemy was banished to another universe where he created a replica of the Zeroverse but twisted his creations. 240 000 000 B.C *The great daikaiju, Bagan attacks earth but is defeated by the Legendary Godzilla. *The battle caused the two kaiju to retreat. 90 000 000 B.C *Cretacious King Ghidorah attacks but it stopped by Mothra. 5 000 000 B.C *Death King Ghidorah attacks but is defeated by Battra and Mothra and is sealed away. 3 000 000 B.C *Biollante and Hedorah are created as the representations of Nature and Pollution. *The two fight but the fight ends in a tie and both monsters are left dormant 1 000 000 B.C *Angilas is born and goes on to fight a giant pterodactyl creature which dies in the fight but it's offspring survives and is growing inside a volcano. 50 000 B.C *Biollante shows signs of awakening. *Death Ghidorah is trying to break out. *Kong's parents are born. 1 000 A.C *Death Ghidorah breaks out with the help of a cult and inspires the legends of the dragons. 1945 *Legendary Godzilla is awakened and so is Gojira. 1954 *Gojira attacks Tokyo and renders the city in rubble. 1958 *Kong fights Gorosaurus and breaks his jaw. *Kong fights his robotic counterpart, Mechani-Kong and destroys the robot. 1962 *Kong and Godzilla fight and it ends with a tie. 1964 *Gamera fights the Ultimate Gyaos and wins. 1975 *King Ghidorah I attacks but is defeated by Gojira and many other monsters. 1980 *Godzilla is found and adopted by Gojira. 1983 *Gojira is killed by MechaGodzilla I. *Godzilla becomes mature. *Biollante and Hedorah are awakened. 1995 *Biollante and Hedorah fight again but it ends in a tie again. 2000 *King Ghidorah II is defeated and Godzilla becomes the King of the Monsters. 2003 *Godzilla and Gojirin meet. 2005 *Kiko is born 2014 *Legendary Godzilla surfaces and fights the MUTOS successfully killing them. 2016 *Legendary Godzilla fights Shin Gojira. *This the first kaiju from the mirrorverse to fight a character from the Zeroverse. 2017 *Zero fights Alien.EXE and wins. 2020 *Legendary Godzilla fights Kaizer Ghidorah and fends off a Xilien Invasion. 2022 *MechaGodzilla II is made and fights Godzilla. *Godzilla turns into Burning Godzilla and destroys MechaGodzilla II. 2024 *Gojira is reincarnated and fights the newly made Kiryu. 2025 *Godzilla is reunited with his father. *Most of the monsters fight a powered up Bagan. *Godzilla dies. *Kong dies. *Gamera dies. *Godzilla Jr becomes fully mature. 2034 *Godzilla Jr,Kiko and Toto meet, they fight at first but then become friends. 2054 *Devilzilla attacks. *Godzilla jr and Devilzilla fight. *Kiko and Toto fight Corrupt Kong and Nightmare Gamera and win. *Godzilla jr is the new protector of humanity. 2060 *Godzilla jr meets King Ghidorah III who is actually a good guy. FUTURE EVENTS TO COME. Category:The FMK Multiverse Category:MechaZero's stories Category:MechaZero101's Kaiju Category:Timelines Category:Godzilla Category:Gamera Category:King Kong